


[vore] Wolfberry: Good Ending

by wolfbunny



Series: Wolfberry series [2]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Mpreg, Non-fatal vore, Oral Vore, Soft Vore, Underfell, Vore, inducing vomiting, kemonomimi skeletons, skelepreg, underswap - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-03-14
Packaged: 2019-03-18 12:10:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13681413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wolfbunny/pseuds/wolfbunny
Summary: Blueberry feels bad for bunny!Papyrus





	1. Chapter 1

Blueberry was wracked with guilt, but after a while he dozed off. He might have thought that the influx of the bunny’s magic would let him stay more alert, but as it turned out, relief from the constant nagging craving let him relax. He wasn’t sure if Edge’s being right about how much he’d needed it made him feel better or worse.  
  
When he woke up, Edge was gone from the sofa, but he could hear his mate in the kitchen. It sounded like he was cooking dinner, no doubt something Blueberry liked, to make up for upsetting him with the rabbit. Blue sat up, stretching his arms. He couldn’t stop thinking about the bunny. Bracing himself, he peeled up his shirt to see if there was anything left of him.  
  
The puppies took up most of the room in his ecto-belly. They had looked a bit gruesome when they were in the process of forming their bones, but now they looked more or less like proper little skeletons, curled up and pressed together, cushioned by Blue’s magic so they didn’t get tangled up with each other. Above them, pressed up into his rib cage, was his stomach, and inside was the unfortunate bunny. He seemed intact, Blue was relieved to see, although on the other hand, maybe he’d be better off if he’d just been absorbed by now. He wasn’t moving at all, and Blue hoped that meant he wasn’t conscious or in pain.  
  
Blue glanced guiltily toward the kitchen. Maybe it wasn’t too late for the bunny, if he could get him out of there and let him go without Edge finding out. With the puppies, he couldn’t just dispel his magic. This would be a great time for a bout of morning sickness; that would do the trick. But he had no such luck. What if the rabbit was already dead, even though it looked intact? He didn’t think he could stomach swallowing it again if it was. But it would probably survive if he got it out, because it hadn’t dusted—right? He would have to hurry if he wanted to do this before Edge finished cooking. And with his stomach manifest, it would be very unpleasant to try after dinner.  
  
It was now or never. He took off one glove and stuck his finger into his throat, trying to activate his gag reflex, willing his ecto-flesh to respond. His stomach contracted involuntarily and he leaned over, retching. He was equal parts gratified and appalled when he heaved up the skeleton bunny along with some fluids—he shouldn’t have done this on the sofa. But even if Edge noticed before he could clean it up, it would be easy to explain, as he’d been nauseous often over the last few months.  
  
Having come this far, Blue wasn’t sure what to do next. If the bunny were clearly okay, he could just set it outside and let it make its way home, with Edge none the wiser. But it was decidedly not okay. He still didn’t even have any evidence it was alive other than the fact that it hadn’t gone to dust. Did bunnies even do that? Maybe it was dead after all. Blue whimpered at the thought, pushing gently at the bunny, trying to get some kind of response out of it. It just lay there, sodden scarf clinging to its bones.  
  
He could hear Edge setting the table. If his mate came in and found the bunny like this, would he insist Blue swallow it again? If only the bunny were conscious, maybe Edge would have mercy on them. Blue had absorbed a lot of magic from it, he was certain, so Edge’s purpose in feeding it to him had already been fulfilled. There was no reason the bunny had to actually die.  
  
“Blue, dinner is—oh. Are you feeling sick?” It was too late. Edge had come to call him to dinner. His angry scowl was more or less permanent, but the subtle tenderness in his expression was obvious to his mate. He must think Blue had just been nauseous because of the puppies, and was now upset because he’d received a morbid reminder of the rabbit he’d eaten.  
  
Blue turned to look at him tearfully. “Please, Edge, try to heal him.”  
  
“Heal—?” Edge was caught off-guard by the request. “What do you mean?”  
  
“Look, he isn’t dead. He’s just drained of magic. If we can just wake him up, I think he’ll be okay.”  
  
Edge approached, looking distastefully at the rabbit, sprawled where it had fallen and coated with Blue’s juices. “You know I’m not good at healing.”  
  
“Please? Just a little bit. I can’t, with the puppies.” The puppies drained every drop of spare magic that he could produce.  
  
“Ugh. Fine.” Edge held his hand over the prone bunny, just short of touching it, and a green glow appeared beneath his fingers.  
  
Blue watched with bated breath. After a few moments, Edge withdrew his hand.  
  
“Blue,” he said, trying to hide his annoyance at the pointless expenditure of magic. “I know this was … difficult for you.”  
  
“Wait.” Blue was sure he’d just seen the bunny move. He arranged its limbs more naturally so it would be a little more comfortable when it woke up.  
  
They both watched it for a moment, but it showed no signs of life. “Blue …” Edge began.  
  
The bunny’s right eye flickered dimly orange, and it twitched.  
  
“It’s alive!” Blue went rigid.  
  
The bunny groaned, pulled in its legs, then sat halfway up, and noticed the wolves. “Ah!” It curled up, hugging its knees to its chest. “Blue and—Edge, wasn’t it?” Its voice shook. “It’s good to see you again. Given the alternative.”  
  
“Oh, you poor thing.” Blueberry reached for it, but it scrambled away from him, trailing blue fluids across the sofa. “I’m sorry, you must be terrified. Don’t worry. Nobody’s gonna eat you—again. Right, Edge?”  
  
Edge grumbled but nodded in agreement.  
  
***  
  
“See?” said the smaller, bluer wolf, his friendly grin showing off his fangs.  
  
“Er. Yes,” Papyrus answered. Would it be rude to be terrified of Blue? He had eaten him, after all. He wondered how long ago that was. On the other hand, he seemed like an honest wolf, and he was assuring Papyrus he wouldn’t be eaten again. So there was nothing to be afraid of. “I appreciate it. Not being eaten, I mean.”  
  
Blue flinched apologetically, then brightened, though it seemed forced. “Let’s get you cleaned up.” He reached for Papyrus. The bunny froze in place; it would be extremely rude to make a desperate scramble off the wolves’ sofa, and besides, he wasn’t sure he had recovered enough for that.  
  
“No, Blue,” said the taller wolf, and Papyrus relaxed a little. Edge must have realized that being grabbed or handled by a wolf that had just eaten you would be a little bit traumatic for a bunny. “You need to rest. I’ll do it.”  
  
“That won’t be necessary,” Papyrus objected, but before he was halfway through the sentence, Edge had scooped him up and was carrying him off. At least he wasn’t holding him by the ears this time. Papyrus still thought he might faint from terror, especially since his time spent inside the other wolf had left him feeling weak.  
  
An appetizing scent pervaded the room where Edge carried him, and he realized it must be the kitchen, as the wolf set him down in the sink. Papyrus realized he was ravenously hungry—the blue wolf must have drained him of magic, and he needed to replenish his stores. “Um! Excuse me—Edge?”  
  
He was interrupted by a torrent of cold water from above, making him yelp. Fortunately, he had his wits sufficiently about him to sidestep out of the worst of the deluge. “Edge, sir, forgive me if I’m being picky but—does the water have to be so cold?”  
  
The wolf glared down at him and grunted, then turned the cold water off and the hot water on. After letting it run a moment, he nudged Papyrus back into the flow.  
  
Papyrus moved in the direction he was pushed, into the water and out the other side. “I hate to bother you, Mr. Wolf, but now it’s—perhaps a little bit TOO hot.”  
  
Edge rolled his eye lights and turned on a little cold as well, then pushed Papyrus back under the faucet. Papyrus stood there, the pressure of the water threatening to knock him to his knees, his ears being plastered to his skull. He really ought to wash his clothes separately—the bluish fluids had seeped into all his joints and crevices—but at this point he’d be happy to be dumped out into the snow still soaking wet, if it meant he got away from the wolves.  
  
Edge disappeared from view for a few minutes, then came back and turned off the water. “Are you clean?”  
  
“Yes sir.” He could have been cleaner, but he was clean enough, and he didn’t want to put Edge to any trouble—and perhaps he was just a little bit eager to get away from the wolf and never see him again.  
  
“Good.” Edge dropped a large towel on him—it must have been a washcloth or handkerchief for the wolves. Papyrus wrapped it over his shoulders like a cloak and huddled miserably. Edge watched with apparent disapproval, then scooped him up again. “Blueberry, he’s clean. Now what do you want to do with him?” he asked as he carried him back to the other wolf.  
  
“Oh. Uh. Give him here.”  
  
Papyrus shuddered as the wolf who had caught him handed him off to the wolf who had eaten him. Apparently he found eating slightly more traumatic than catching. Blue wrapped the towel around him a little better, cradling him like a baby, dabbing at his still-wet ears and skull. Maybe his maternal instincts were already kicking in, in preparation for the puppies.  
  
“Poor bunny,” said Blue. “How are you feeling?”  
  
“Frankly terrified of you!” Papyrus answered honestly. “But it can’t be that bad, since I am also hungry!” Fear ought to suppress hunger, if it was as bad as all that, right? It made sense to run away from danger before you stopped to find something to eat.  
  
“Oh.” Blue grimaced. “Edge, what do we have that a bunny could eat?”  
  
“I made lasagna.”  
  
“That’s probably too rich for him right now. Isn’t there any lettuce?”  
  
Edge growled affirmatively and stalked off, returning in a few moments with a lettuce leaf as big as Papyrus. Papyrus grabbed it as soon as it came within reach. The wolves’ conversation faded into background noise as the lettuce demanded all his focus.  
  
“Okay, you can take him back after dinner.” Blue stood up, calling Papyrus’s attention back to his situation, now that he’d made enough of a dent in the lettuce leaf to take the edge off his hunger. “You’re not just going to take him outside and eat him, are you?”  
  
“Of course not,” Edge snorted, insulted.  
  
“All right. I’m sorry. I trust you.” Blue followed Edge into the kitchen and set Papyrus on the table. Being surrounded by plates and utensils was alarming when you had been on the menu yourself just hours before.  
  
“Bunny—I’m sorry, I never asked your name,” said Blue, making Papyrus jump.  
  
“Papyrus,” he answered. “It was a pleasure to meet you. Except for the part where you ate me.”  
  
“Sorry.” Blue averted his gaze, his ears folded back. “If it makes you feel any better, I think it really did—do me some good.”  
  
“That’s—good.”  
  
“Um. I was going to ask if you want to try a little bit of lasagna.”  
  
“No. Thank you. I am fine.” Papyrus still had about a third of the lettuce leaf remaining, and he found he wasn’t ready to trust food prepared by wolves. As the wolves sat down to their meal, he tried to focus very hard on the lettuce, eating it slowly so that he wouldn’t be left without a distraction and have to sit there watching them eat.  
  
Fortunately, Edge ate fast and didn’t take seconds. “You take your time, Blue. I’ll return the rabbit now.”  
  
“Okay.” Blue sounded hesitant, but Papyrus forgot all about him when Edge grabbed him off the table. The wolf held him close to his chest, almost completely concealed, so Papyrus couldn’t see where they were going. So there were some advantages to being held by the ears after all. He felt the cold outdoor air as the wolf opened the door; the makeshift towel had been left on the table. Jostled by the wolf’s motion, he looked up at Edge, the only direction his vision wasn’t blocked. Edge was glancing around as if afraid of being seen carrying a rabbit. Papyrus supposed it would be harder to explain why he was carrying one away from his den.  
  
Edge must have hurried, because it was only a couple minutes before he stopped and said, “This is where I caught you. Can you make your way home from here?”  
  
“Yes, this is fine.” Papyrus really did feel a lot better after the lettuce, and although he was still a bit damp and cold, he was confident he would make it home to his burrow.  
  
“Put him down.” The voice was familiar but the tone was harder and colder than Papyrus had ever heard. He felt an otherwise imperceptible jolt of surprise go through Edge.  
  
Papyrus pulled himself up to peek over the wolf’s hands. There was Sans, perched on top of a snowdrift with no tracks to show how he got there. Typical. His left eye glowed dangerously. “Sans, no! You can’t fight a wolf.”  
  
Sans didn’t answer. Edge made a strangled sound and staggered, but stayed upright. The wolf held one hand up toward Sans in a ‘stop’ gesture, and used the other to lower Papyrus to the snow. Papyrus scampered toward his brother, but stopped midway. The hostile energy flowing between Sans and Edge made it hard to approach him. Looking back at Edge, Papyrus was worried the wolf wouldn’t be able to resist the invitation to fight.  
  
“Sans, stop. Don’t provoke him. He’s—” Papyrus couldn’t really say he was a ‘good’ wolf. “He’s an honest wolf. And he said he’d let me go.”  
  
Sans kept glaring at Edge, but the tension faded. Edge glared back, drawing himself to his full height.  
  
“Thank you very much, Edge!” Papyrus called, trying to defuse the situation further. “We’ll be fine from here!”  
  
Edge reluctantly tore his gaze away from Sans, nodded at Papyrus, and with a last glare at Sans, turned and stalked off the way he had come, his tail and scarf trailing behind him.  
  
Sans waited until the wolf was out of sight to sink to his knees in the snow. Papyrus rushed over to him.  
  
Sans waved off his concern. “Bro, are you okay? What happened?”  
  
“I am fine, Sans! I just had a very interesting and horrifying evening with that wolf and his mate. They are going to have puppies! Oh! Brother, I’m sorry, I should have saved you some of the lettuce. It was very good.”  
  
“You had dinner with some wolves?” Sans’s disbelief was audible.  
  
“Yes!”  
  
“You know you’re lucky you weren’t dinner yourself, right?”  
  
“I was lunch!”  
  
“So that’s where you were all afternoon, hanging out with—wait, what?”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Edge has a request for Papyrus.

Edge reached the place where he’d last parted ways with Papyrus and stopped, wondering if the bunny’s home was nearby, how long he might wait here before the bunny came back—perhaps after the last time, he might even be avoiding the area, not wanting to be reminded of his experience with the wolves. Edge’s frown deepened; he’d hoped to find the bunny without tracking him down and making him feel hunted. He doubted Papyrus would welcome him showing up on his doorstep, but he was starting to doubt that he would ever find him if he worried too much about not seeming aggressive.  
  
“Didn’t really expect to see you skulking around here again.” Edge was startled by the voice, but certain that he hid it well. He turned to face the rabbit. It was standing casually, well outside of pouncing range, its hands in its pockets.  
  
“I’m looking for your brother, Papyrus.”  
  
“He doesn’t wanna see you.”  
  
Edge suspected that was true, but not so much that Papyrus would actually refuse. “Would you tell him I’d like to speak with him?”  
  
“Sure. But it won’t change anything.”  
  
“All right. I’m sure you know where to find me.” Edge turned and retraced his own footprints back toward his den.  
  
***  
  
Papyrus resisted the urge to bolt when Edge opened the door in response to his knock. The wolf’s hand twitched, as if he were restraining himself from grabbing the bunny; instead he stepped back to allow Papyrus to walk in.  
  
“Thank you for coming,” he said. “Did your brother give you my message?”  
  
“No.” Papyrus averted his eyes ruefully. “But there’s no way I would miss wolf tracks like that. I thought you must be looking for me. But why?”  
  
“It’s Blueberry.”  
  
“He needs another influx of magic, doesn’t he?” Papyrus guessed, glancing toward the door. Edge had already shut it behind him.  
  
“I won’t force you.”  
  
Papyrus sighed. “How can I refuse, if I can safely help? I’ve already invested a lot of magic in the puppies. I want them to be born safe and healthy, too.” He made his way further into the den and found Blueberry lying under a blanket on the sofa.  
  
“Papyrus! I didn’t expect to see you again so soon.” Blue was trying to be cheerful and friendly, but he was clearly exhausted. He barely raised his head to greet the bunny.  
  
“Hello again, Blueberry! You do look—tired. I guess—I guess I can share some magic with you, again.”  
  
Blueberry sat up, concerned. “Are you sure you’ve recovered from the last time?”  
  
“Oh, yes! I recovered quite quickly. I’m back to at least 99% of my usual magic reserves.” Papyrus might have been exaggerating just a little bit.  
  
“I hate to ask you again, but I am worried about the kits. If they don’t get enough magic … If it was just me, I’d never—”  
  
“Nonsense, Blue. You are a good wolf!”  
  
Blue wrung the edge of the blanket guiltily in his hands. “I suppose. It’s still a lot to ask.”  
  
“Let’s—” Papyrus shuddered. “Let’s get on with it before my brother misses me. I just have one question.”  
  
“Of course.”  
  
“Can you not leave me in there quite so long this time?”  
  
“Oh, of course I won’t! Last time was—I was really afraid you were—Anyway, I definitely don’t want to put you through that again. In fact, it would be great if you could give me some kind of signal if you feel like you’re going to pass out.”  
  
“Nyeh,” said Papyrus. He already felt a little faint at the prospect. “I will try. And if you haven’t gotten enough magic yet, then I can—I can come back later?” He didn’t relish the prospect, but it would be preferable to having the wolves decide to get what magic from him they could while they had the chance—all of it, for example.  
  
Blueberry teared up. “You’re such a good-hearted bunny. I can’t believe I almost ate you.”  
  
“You did eat me.”  
  
“I mean—You know what I mean. Sorry.”  
  
“Lucky for you, the Great Papyrus is very magnanimous!” Papyrus climbed onto the sofa with him.  
  
Blue wiped away a tear. “Thank you, Papyrus.” He reached out to pick him up, but before Papyrus knew what he was doing he had dodged backward, slipping out of Blue’s grasp.  
  
“I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to do that.” Papyrus moved closer again, each step an exertion of willpower. “Please try again.” This time he closed his eyes.  
  
Blue’s fingers surrounded him and picked him up gently. His soul raced and his breath came quicker. He opened his eyes again to see Blue’s tongue looming in front of him. Papyrus jerked and twisted, trying to break Blue’s grip, which only forced him to squeeze harder.  
  
“What’s wrong?” Blue backed off, still holding him, but just above the sofa cushion.  
  
“Ah. Sorry. I may have—panicked.” Papyrus stilled, but his soul was still racing. “You can hold me a bit tighter.”  
  
“But Papyrus, I don’t—”  
  
“It is fine! Go ahead!”  
  
“Papyrus,” Edge interjected softly. “Do you need a safe word? A code word you can use if you really want Blue to stop?”  
  
“No—no. You should just do it, no matter what I say. Or do. But I will try not to make it difficult.” Papyrus closed his eyes again. His shivering made his bones rattle. He felt himself moving, and waited for Blue’s tongue to press against him, the wolf’s mouth surrounding him, magic pressing in from all sides, his own magical energy being drawn out, leaving him cold and empty and unable to hang on—but nothing happened.  
  
“Edge, I can’t,” said Blue, his grip relaxing.  
  
“He’ll suffer less if you do it quickly,” Edge growled gently.  
  
Papyrus dared to open his eyes again. Blue was looking up at Edge with moist, pleading eye lights.  
  
“All right. I’ll do it. Give him here.” Edge held out a gloved hand, and Blue let Papyrus slip onto it. Edge’s fingers wrapped around him firmly. “Both of you close your eyes,” he ordered. And then with an air of patience being tested, “Blue, open your mouth.”  
  
This time Papyrus didn’t have time to dwell on what was going to happen before it happened. The warm damp magic pressed around his skull, the expanse of the tongue underneath him. Edge’s fingers were gone and he could stretch out his arms, if he wanted, but he was afraid of what he might find.  
  
“Swallow.” Edge’s voice was somewhat muted. “Go on. He won’t enjoy doing this again if you back out now.”  
  
Then the tongue pushed at him and the magic gripped him and it was just like before, squeezed from all sides, pushed and pulled back and down, the whimpers he couldn’t quite suppress lost in the squelch of liquid and flesh. When the worst of that was over, next came the drain, the constant alarming trickle of the magic that was his life’s blood, out of him and into somewhere else. He tensed, burying his fingers in the walls of Blue’s stomach.  
  
This wasn’t QUITE as bad as before, because he assumed—hoped—that if he started to struggle in earnest, Blue would take it as a signal to let him out. The problem was that, with his energy draining at an alarming rate, he might be too weak to struggle hard enough for the wolf to notice, by the time he realized he needed to get out. He could already feel himself going limp.  
  
Saying he could do this ‘safely’ might have been an overstatement, he realized. But he didn’t want to leave too early. There were the puppies to think of, and if he could avoid doing this again by donating enough magic this time, that would be vastly preferable.  
  
While he was thinking about that, he realized his mind kept going blank, as if he were falling asleep. This was probably his limit, if didn’t want to lose consciousness. He intended to struggle mightily, but having been drained so far he could only produce an underwhelming squirm. Would Blue even notice that? He had to try again—but he couldn’t stay awake—

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now I'm glad I made the good ending its own work, so it can have multiple chapters and not get mixed in with the bad ending :3


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sans doesn't approve of Papyrus helping out with the puppies

“Paps! Can you hear me?”  
  
Why did Sans sound so upset? True, Papyrus usually woke up before him, but was it really such cause for alarm if Sans woke up early this morning? Surely the Great Papyrus wouldn’t have overslept, so that must be what had happened.  
  
“Stars, Sans, you can wait five minutes for breakfast,” he grumbled, rolling over.  
  
This was not his bed. This was—someplace that smelled like wolves. He opened his eyes and sat up, but immediately fell back down again, dizzy.  
  
“Papyrus!” Sans leaned over him, concerned. A large gloved hand pushed him out of the way and lay gently over Papyrus’s ribs, glowing green.  
  
“Is he okay?” asked someone else. He knew that voice. It was Blueberry.  
  
“He’ll be fine,” the owner of the glove growled softly—Edge. “See, bunny? I told you he just needed a little healing energy to wake him up.”  
  
“Sure, fine, but what if you just didn’t knock him out in the first place?” Sans snarled at the much-larger wolf.  
  
“Sans—it’s okay! I’m fine. Don’t—don’t fight the wolves, please!”  
  
“’m not gonna fight ‘em,” Sans grumbled, shoving his hands into his pockets. “So long as they let me take you home and then leave us alone, forever.”  
  
“Edge, get the bunnies some lettuce,” said Blueberry from his usual position on the sofa.  
  
Edge seemed hesitant to leave Sans and Blueberry alone together.  
  
“Don’t worry, Edge!” Papyrus sat up more slowly this time, finding himself lying on a table in the wolves’ living room, cushioned by a towel. “The worst thing Sans is likely to do is abscond with me while you’re gone. And I don’t think he’ll do that when he knows you’re fetching us some nice, magic-restoring lettuce.”  
  
Sans sulked. “Fine, we’ll have some lettuce and then we’re getting out of here and never coming back.”  
  
“Sans. You can’t dictate where I go and what I do with my time.”  
  
“What are you talking about? He ate you!” Sans pointed at Blueberry, who looked mildly affronted.  
  
“Yes—but he had a good reason! And besides, I am fine!”  
  
“You’re not fine, and for all I know you’re lucky to be alive.”  
  
“I will be fine shortly. It isn’t as bad as last time.”  
  
“I can’t believe they did this to you TWICE. If I ever see them anywhere near our burrow—”  
  
“I’m sure we will get it right next time.”  
  
“Next time?!” Sans’s eye blazed, intimidating enough to make Edge pause a moment as he came back with the lettuce.  
  
“You—you don’t have to—” Blueberry was half hiding under his blanket.  
  
“Nonsense. You need an experienced bunny for this, and I am the only one fitting that description.” That, and he wouldn’t want to expose another bunny to the initial trauma, even if they could be assured they would survive the experience.  
  
Edge set a plate of lettuce next to the bunnies. It was torn into smaller pieces this time, but still bigger than Papyrus’s skull. He was starving after losing so much of his magic reserves to Blueberry; he picked one up and began nibbling industriously. Sans looked at the lettuce as if it had personally insulted him—no, he would have just laughed that off—as if it has insulted Papyrus.  
  
“Come, Sans, there is plenty to go around!” Papyrus urged him. Sans wasn’t normally one to turn down something as tasty as lettuce.  
  
Sans picked up a piece but didn’t eat it.  
  
Papyrus stopped eating again long enough to say, “Sans, please stop glaring at the wolves. They’ve been very hospitable.”  
  
“They hunted you down and ate you!”  
  
“Well, aside from that first part. Come on, I am not leaving until we’ve finished all this lettuce.”  
  
“Are you sure you don’t want to rest a bit longer?” Blueberry asked, concerned.  
  
“I can manage—I think.” Papyrus didn’t know for sure if he could stand yet, but he knew Sans was eager to get out of the wolves’ den, and the longer they stayed the more friction there would be between him and the wolves.  
  
“I’ll get you home one way or another,” Sans said, eye lights still fixed warily on Edge. Papyrus wondered what he intended to do if Papyrus found he couldn’t walk just yet—he was probably, if not too heavy, then too unwieldy, for Sans to carry. But Sans seemed confident, digging into the lettuce with gusto now that Papyrus had implied they could leave when it was gone. Papyrus had to eat quickly too in order to make sure he got his fair share—he was the one whose magic had been drained, after all—and they finished the lettuce in a matter of minutes.  
  
“Are you sure that was enough?” asked Blueberry. “Edge, we have more lettuce, don’t we?”  
  
“It’s plenty,” said Sans, reaching out to help Papyrus to his feet. “We’ve got carrots at home.”  
  
“Very well,” said Papyrus, getting to his knees and then halfway to standing up, which made him too dizzy to continue.  
  
“I think you’d better rest a little longer,” said Blueberry, moving to get up himself until Edge stopped him.  
  
“I’ll bring you more lettuce,” said Edge, with a glare at Sans, who had eaten more than he needed.  
  
“No, we’re good.” Sans seemed nervous. “We just gotta get out the door and then we’ll be fine.” He pulled at Papyrus’s arm, and Papyrus obliged him with another attempt, making it all the way to his feet this time before sinking back down.  
  
“I’m sorry, Brother. I just need a minute.”  
  
“Papyrus, no,” said Blue. “You gotta take care of yourself. Don’t let your brother push you around.”  
  
Sans turned on the wolf. “That’s rich, coming from you! You just want—”  
  
“Brother, please.” Papyrus held Sans’s shoulder, leaning on it to support himself.  
  
Sans glanced back at him, torn. “All right. I got this, bro, don’t worry. I just need you wolves to give us some privacy for a minute.”  
  
“Brother, what—”  
  
Sans waved away his question. “Can you do that, wolves? Just leave the room for literally a minute?”  
  
“Of course, but what are you gonna—”  
  
Edge interrupted Blueberry. “No. Blueberry is on bed rest and you’re not going to make him get up.”  
  
“Fine.” Sans rolled his eyes. “You—” He pointed at Edge. “—leave us alone for a minute, and you—” He pointed at Blueberry. “—just close your eyes. For sixty seconds. Got that?”  
  
Edge grumbled and left the room, retreating into the kitchen and closing the door behind him. Blueberry was still staring at them, curious.  
  
“Clock’s ticking,” said Sans, and the wolf hurriedly shut his eyes and pulled his blanket over his skull. “You too, bro, shut your eyes.”  
  
“Sans, what are you going to do?”  
  
“No time to explain. Come on, it’s easy.”  
  
“Very well,” said Papyrus, shutting his eyes, “but afterward I expect—” There was a strange tug, much more powerful than Sans pulling on his arm, and it seemed to affect his entire body evenly rather than pulling him over—it was very disorienting—  
  
The air was a little warmer than a moment ago. He heard Sans’s voice. “Papyrus? You okay?”  
  
“I am fine, Brother! What just happened?” Papyrus thought it was probably okay to open his eyes now. He was surprised to find they were home in their burrow.  
  
“You don’t remember? That blue wolf ate you—again.”  
  
“I remember that part. How did we get here?”  
  
“See, this is why you can’t go around volunteering to get eaten by wolves. It does things to your memory.”  
  
“Sans, just tell me what happened.”  
  
“You don’t remember trudging all the way here through the snow? Or telling that wolf you weren’t gonna let him eat you anymore ever again?”  
  
“I don’t remember either of those things, and I’m quite sure the second one didn’t happen, which casts a lot of doubt on the veracity of the first.”  
  
“Heh,” Sans laughed, conceding.  
  
“I’m too tired to extract the truth from you right now, Sans,” said Papyrus, crawling onto the rabbit-sized couch.  
  
“Sorry, bro. I’ll bring you some of that carrot. Or if you’d rather have lettuce, I bet those wolves would give me some if I go ask them.”  
  
“That’s okay, Sans.” Papyrus was touched that Sans would go ask the wolves a favor for his sake when he clearly disliked them so much. “I really just want to rest now.”  
  
***  
  
“Are you sure you want to keep visiting me?” Blueberry asked, even as he cuddled Papyrus against his chest. “I don’t want to cause strife between you and your brother. I have a brother myself so I can imagine he must be very important to you.”  
  
“There’s no need to worry about that. He has to accept that I’m my own monster.” Papyrus relaxed against the wolf’s bandanna, unconcerned that he didn’t know if this would end with him being eaten or not. It was his own business if he visited the wolves, and he wanted to keep up-to-date on the status of Blueberry’s puppies. He didn’t rub it in Sans’s face, but it was hard to hide completely, and his brother was still cold and snippy toward Papyrus when he noticed the wolves’ scent on him. Which was especially likely on days when he donated magic toward the puppies.  
  
Blueberry sighed and confessed, “I’m actually grateful you’re here. I know we just—you just helped out a few days ago, but it doesn’t last as long now that I’m not taking so much at once. Do you think it would be okay if I …?”  
  
“Of course,” said Papyrus, trying not to tense up, and only mostly succeeding. He deliberately disentangled his fingers from Blueberry’s bandanna and closed his eyes. He’d gotten used to this, but the sight of the wolf’s teeth surrounding him still made him a little anxious.  
  
“Thank you,” Blueberry whispered, and a moment later the warm magic of his tongue and palate surrounded Papyrus, who went limp and let the wolf’s hands lift him up and slide him deeper in as his skull tilted back. Being swallowed was a little bit like a full-body massage, if he thought of it that way. Papyrus stayed relaxed and let Blue’s magic push him down. The drain on his own ephemeral magic was a little unnerving, but the third time had been, as they say, the charm, and he trusted Blue to get him back out before he lost an inconvenient amount.  
  
He couldn’t see anything but blue in here. Where it was a bit lighter might be light coming in through Blue’s shirt, or it might be the cumulative glow of thicker or denser magic. The vague shadow below him must be the puppies. Sometimes he could feel them moving, and he wondered if they knew he was here. He stretched out against the floor of Blue’s stomach, and it was almost as if he could cuddle with the uppermost puppy through the layers of magic.


End file.
